There is a great deal of interest in dolls and particularly dolls which are hand-crafted. Such dolls are sought by collectors and have the potential of becoming quite valuable over time. Many people amass large collections of unique ceramic dolls or antique carved wood dolls.
The present invention relates to a unique collector edition series of dolls. The dolls are hand-crafted and carved from wood stock. They are then hand-painted to provide a high quality collectible with no two dolls looking exactly alike.
The dolls are also distributed in a decorative casing which is also hand-crafted and painted. Each of the casings includes a finish and painting which exhibits the "old world" craftsmanship so valued by collectors.